one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Senior Citizen
'Senior Citizen '(高齢者, Korei-sha) is a professional hero who is currently employed by the valiance federation. A highly mysterious and enigmatic female hero of great power and strength, she has somehow managed to completely conquer aging, holding onto her flawless youth and physical ability in spite of her fully greyed hair and the fact that she is actually 83 years old. As a testament to her actual age, her grandchildren refer to her as 'Obaa-chan '(おばあちゃん, Lit. "Granny") whenever she is around them, and as proof of her strength and power, she is comfortably situated in the iron league division of valiance federation heroes, the second strongest division of heroes in the aforementioned hero organization. She is part of a two person cell, partnered with another hero who is known for his exceptional age and yet, his incredible superhuman powers and abilities, known as the veteran, whose powers go hand in hand with her own, resulting in a highly powerful duo. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Senior Citizen possesses brilliant, profound, and devastating skills and abilities which have been acknowledged and labeled as "hyperdimensional manipulation". Essentially, she possesses incredibly powerful dimensional powers and skills, and is capable of manipulating, rearranging,distorting, and severely altering any dimensional object or existential phenomenon related to dimensions. Thanks to her dimensional powers, she has distorted the planes of either space and time in relation to herself, attaining a form of pseudo-immortality as a result, causing her to be both eternally youthful while also aging and growing older. General Abilities Martial Arts Skill Known Powers '''Hyperdimensional Manipulation: '''The name of senior citizens primary power. She is capable of manipulating and altering every possible aspect of dimensional phenomena and existences towards and upwards of the most metaphysical extent. She is essentially the transcendent embodiment of all dimensional phenomena, allowing her to alter and manipulate dimensions on their most fundamental levels by simple commanding it to happen. She can freely distort and alter the behavior and laws of existing dimensions, as well as will entirely new dimensional planes into existence, setting her own laws within them. '''Dimensional Energy Manipulation: '''Senior Citizen is capable of drawing upon untold, infinite quantities of extradimensional energy from unseen pocket dimensions which she is attuned to. With her ability to spawn and create new dimensions of unlimited characteristics and rules, senior citizen is effectively granted unlimited raw power and energy, and subsequently, has limitless destructive capacity. Countless properties, rules, and attributes are affixed to the many different forms of supernatural energy which she can call, allowing her to create blast attacks and perform feats of immense destructive force. '''Three Dimensional Attacks: '''A common application of senior citizens dimensional powers. She is capable of toying with and warping every object and entity which exists on a three dimensional spectrum, as well as above. This results in her perform astounding feats which resemble telekinesis and psychic powers, but are even more effective and devastating by comparison. She can slice, seperate, fuse, erase, and create anything or anyone that she desires within three dimensional space. This grants her a profound degree of methods which she can use to both attack and devastate her enemies while defending herself. '''Unlimited Dimensional Creation: '''Aside from manipulating and altering the characteristics of dimensions which are already established, senior citizen can also create entirely new dimensions as she desires. There is no limit to what she can accomplish with this power, establishing laws, physics, science, geometry, and many more aspects of these dimensions, which can be used for simple, or complex tasks and purposes. With her dimensional creation power, she was even capable of spawning an entirely new pocket dimension which was the size of the original universe itself, teeming with planets, stars, galaxies, and life. '''Unlimited Dimensional Distortion: '''Of course, as one who can can create or destroy dimensions themselves as a godlike entity who reigns in domain over the very concept of dimensional phenomena, it is only natural that she can severely alter and manipulate the most basic and fundamental characteristics of any dimension created by her, or any which already exists. She can horribly alter and shift the laws of any dimensional, to the point that she can cause them to become barren, wasteful existences with no the slightest bit of life in them, essentially turning dimensions into empty, blank voids devoid of space and time itself. '''Dimensional Law Alteration: '''What are established as laws and fundamental forms of interacting with and understanding the universe are merely trivial for senior citizen. She can rewrite systems such as mathematics, geometry, matter, time, space, physics, science, chemistry, biology, and energy freely and without the slightest effort, even going so far so as to destroy them completely, change their meanings and behavior, and even create entirely new systems of laws in their place. Known Techniques Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes